shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Clan
The Heroes (勇者, Yuusha) are among the three main species on the series. Description After the reawakening of the God Tribe, then the birth of the human race, the gods bestowed powers and blessings to a select group of humans in order to combat the approaching demons, which became known as the Hero Clan. As both heroes and demons continued to battle against one another, the demon race attempted to invade the Human World in order to invade the Divine Realm caused a conflict that would become known as the Great War. During the Great War, Jin Toujou, a young man who the Hero Clan viewed as the "Strongest Hero" even at the fourteen-years-old had defeated multiple high-class demons across the battle. There were people who said that Wilbert, the "Strongest Demon Lord" chose to pull back his troops in fear of Jin's combat prowess and monstrous strength earning the nickname "War God". Soon after the Great War ended, Basara Toujou, who was hailed as a genius even at a young age (unbeknownst to them, he is the child of Sapphire, then carried to term in the womb of Raphaeline) started his training with the other children. However, this all ended after the hero names Saito Ooba who wasn't satisfied with the current peace between the Heroes and Demons, he went into a shrine where the demonic sword, Brynhildr lied dormant and attempted to wield it to battle the demon race. However, after losing control over himself causing the evil spirit within it to possess him, Seito then went on full a rampage attacking the area where the children such as Basara and Yuki were all training. The adults defending the kids were all killed one by one, then even the children were mercifully killed by the rampaging Seito. After he witnessed his friends killed and Yuki about to be killed, Basara released Banishing Shift, annihilating Seito along with the evil spirit sealed in Brynhildr, as well as the corpses of the adults and children; leaving himself, Yuki and Bynhildr, which chose him as its wielder to preserve itself, remaining. Though Basara stopping the rampage of the hero and saving others such as Yuki, the Elders viewed Basara as being too dangerous and decided to seal him along with Brynhildr. However, Jin, the Nonako Family, and others defended the young hero causing the Elders to instead stript him of his title as a hero and banished him with Jin going alongside him. Abilities and Powers Members of the Hero Clan possess abilities different from that of humans. Heroes undergo unique conditioning as children, displaying superhuman abilities able to rival that of demons, as well as being able to heal from even serious injuries in a short span of time than normal. There are others who are also proficient in various weapons and magic which is based on their personal preferences or talents. There is also a natural custom for most humans to receive blessings or form pacts with various spirits as shown by Kurumi; forming contracts with unique weapons like Basara who wield Brynhildr and Yuki who wields Sakuya, and Takashi Hayase who wields Byakko, a divine weapon that contains one of the four gods. After gaining these weapons, Heroes has shown to be able to summon them in their hands at will and manifesting silver armors on their bodies, which seem to release their power the more armor that covers their bodies. Among the Hero Clan, there are rare combatants, who have been able to use Ki, which is abundant on the Earth, but their numbers are few as the heroes instead uses on the Four Gods. Shiba, a skilled ki-based fighter is able to sense things such as killing intent and presence things that are also related to ki letting him predict the attacks of others. Trivia *It is typical for most Heroes to emit a green aura. **Although Shiba emits a red-black aura, in the anime, he emitted a green aura. *Despite their harsh view of Basara who used Banishing Shift to rescue Yuki from an out of control Seito and saved others, while removing the corpses of the victims. They allowed Shiba Kyouichi who everyone viewed as being more dangerous to roam around free to maintain their political backing with the Vatican. References Category:Races Category:Terms Category:Heroes